And It Begins
And It Begins is the first chapter of the Unveiling of the Nanogarbs Arc and the first chapter overall of the Handsoap series. Plot Theodosius "Theo" O'Maher is the inventor of Duelball, a violent, but popular spectator sport that drives a large portion of the city's commerce. Theo has used his wealth to gain influence throughout the city of Port Evergreen. When Theo is not trying to enforce his will on the players and staff of the International League of Duelists, he is trying to rein in his three children, heir apparent Schaunn, his twin sister clout chaser Sceline, and prodigal inventor Schuyler. When Schuyler, the youngest of Theo's heirs, gets into drama with the evil sorceress Sybil Shadowsong, he puts out a help wanted ad looking for five "young reliable suckers" order to manipulate them into testing out his newest inventions, the Nanogarbs. The Nanogarbs are special articles of clothing that grant superhuman abilities to those who wear them. The young friends must use their newfound power to keep Sybil and her minion in check Synopsis Jacob Prescott and Willis Cromwell arrive at Shadowsong Manor, long believed to be abandoned. The two young friends are trying to search the old mansion for antiques and treasures that they can sell off for a little extra cash. The two friends eventually confront the owner of the mansion, witch Sybil Shadowsong. They banter a bit until Jacob is suddenly "triggered" at Sybil referring to by the dimunitive nickname "Jake", which Jacob hates with a passion. An angered Jacob attempts to attack Sybil only to be intercepted by Sybil's right hand man, Lucian Silver. Outmatched by Lucian's power, Jacob and Willis leave the house. Later that day, Schuyler O'Maher and his lab assistant Alfie try to test drive Schuyler's new hovercraft until they are held up at a light by a demonic looking horse and carriage. Schuyler honks his horn at the carriage, which refuses to advance forward even after the light has turned green. The passengers of the carriage, Sybil and Lucian step outside of the vehicle ready for confrontation. Sybil attempts to intimidate the young men with her dark powers, but to no avail. A battle of magic vs. science ensues, culminating with Sybil using a nearby cement mixer to conjure a Concrete Golem. The Golem smashes the hovercraft, totaling it and forcing Schuyler and Alfie to walk back to the compound. Jacob and Willis report to the How You Doing Tower, for their scheduled Doubles match (2 on 2) against Mitchel Gnonn and Wesley "Wes" Saeed, the team known as "Los Dudes". Mitchel uses his height and reach advantage to continually block shots and press the pair down. Jacob and Willis eventually win the match after Willis jumps off of Jacob's back to dunk the ball into the goal. Jacob and Willis shower up and meet uwith their friends: Ezra Tate, a dancer who entertains the Duelball spectators during "intermission", Kendall Brane who works in the Duelball Arena's gift shop, and Tia Chen. While trying to decide what to do after the show, they are confronted by Schuyler O'Maher. Schuyler uses his "Chochinator" weapon to incapacitate Willis, Kendall, Ezra, and Tia. However, the weapon, designed to only work against people deemed annoying or unpleasant, locks itself into Safety Mode upon being aimed at the well disciplined Jacob. Schuyler resorts to tricking Jacob into drinking a drugged soda in order to subdue him. The five young adults wake up in a high tech facility. It is Schuyler's compound located somewhere on the O'Maher family property. Schuyler and hi Alfie introduce themselves to the teens, saying that they need their help to fight Griselda Shadowsong. Having already confronted Sybil, Willis and Jacob agree to the opportunity, but Ezra, Tia and Kendall are unsure. The five friends return to the Duelball Arena in time to see ILD National Champion Murph Stockley successfully defend his title against a random competitor. They have a conversation about Schuyler and the Nanogarbs before they are attacked by a pair of scarecrows, created by Sybil. Jacob, wanting payback for the confrontation at the mansion immediately charges at Lucian. Lucian easily dominates Jacob due to his mithril shoulder, hip, knee, ankle, and finger replacements, empowered both by the metal's natural hardness AND magical properties. All hope is lost until Jacob remembers to use the Nanogarb. Jacob uses the word "Shred" to activate his Nanogarb, Tyranis. Upon activation, Jacob's clothing transforms into a unique outfit. The Nanogarb grants him increased strength, speed, and endurance, which he uses to fend off Lucian. Back at Schuyler's compound, the newly christened "Schuyler's Maidens" celebrate their victory with a meal served by self professed "chef" Mario Allegra. As they leave the house, they see an argument between Theo O'Maher and Stockley. Duelball Matches Doubles Match The Congregation of Revelations (Willis Cromwell & Jacob Prescott) def. Los Dudes (Mitchel Gnonn & Wes Saeed) Singles Match Murph Stockley def. Random competitor. Notable Quotes "You should fear me! I'm a witch! Have you not seen the Wizard of Oz?" ''- Sybil Shadowsong ''"Oh, I've watched the Wizard of Oz. And you'd better back up before I dump some water on your ass!" - Schuyler O'Maher - "I'm not a Maiden! I'm a boy!" - Willis Cromwell